(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to table type miniature bowling games that provide for a bowling experience in a self-contained table apparatus.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of bowling simulation games in which miniature bowling lanes are used with appropriate scaled down balls and pins to re-create the bowling experience, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,562, 5,096,192, 5,655,768, 6,319,144 and Patent Publication US 2002/0163130 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,562 a miniature bowling game apparatus is disclosed wherein a table top lane, pin setter and ball launcher are used to simulate regulation bowling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,192 discloses a miniature bowling game having a game table with a lane, a pin setting device on one end and a ball guide and release device on the lane's remaining end. This device also includes a ball return extending below the lane surface.
A bowling toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,768 in which a unique ball launching and pin setting apparatus are disclosed. The ball is driven by a spinning engagement wheel. The pin setting apparatus is loaded with pins and then pivoted down into place on one end of the playing surface for pin placement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,144 a billiard bowling game is disclosed using scale down bowling lanes, balls and pins. It is directed to an automated pin setting device that cleans the lane and resets the pins for the next player similar to that found in regulation bowling alleys.
Patent Publication 2002/0163130 A1 discloses a shell and chance game that utilizes a preset arrangement of receivers at one end within a ball and ball launcher to propel a ball towards the receivers for hopeful engagement there within.